Belong
by evilxlipxscar
Summary: A post-White Orchids one-shot. Maybe I'll add a second chapter. Jane comes home and finds Lisbon all soapy and wet in the shower. More focused on the scene than the other stuff.


Disclaimer: I'm actually laughing. No, nothing's mine.

A/N: Yeah surprise, here's another story only after one day. It's set a few weeks after White Orchids and actually there's quite a bit dialogue. *proud* I had so much fun writing this one! So enjoy, read, review.

* * *

Jane quietly lets himself into the house with the key she's once given him. He calls for her when he walks into the hall and then wriggles out of his jacket and vest. The sounds of running water make him look up and he guesses that Lisbon has decided to take a shower before she goes to bed.

Through that it has been fun with Cho, Wylie and Abbott in the pub he's told them rather early that he would go home to check on his wife. They had a great time together there, Abbott has gotten them some drinks and they've clink glasses. It was one of the last few times that the four of them would do that before Abbott would go to D.C, everyone was aware of that. He talked about his new job and Lena for a while and –after a few drinks- he told them that he was going to miss them.

Before Jane climbs the stairs he takes a look into the kitchen, making sure Lisbon has eaten enough. When he sees dirty dishes in the sink he nods. Good girl. He is constantly behind her reminding her to eat enough. Then he goes upstairs and opens the door of the bathroom.

Lisbon is indeed in the shower and he knows her well enough to say that it's a hot one. The glass is misted and she is just shampooing her hair as he walks in. When she feels a chilly breeze she turns around, hands all soapy and wet in her hair, she smiles at him.

"Hey you." She desperately wants to kiss him. He looks very sexy without his three-piece-suit and for one second she can't believe that he is hers, but one look at his ring tells her that he really is.

"Hey," he is standing in front of her for a second, taking his time to make a place for this particular picture of her in his memory place then he makes his way to the sink and searches for his shaving utensils.

"You're home early. Was it fun with the guys?"

"Yep, you didn't miss anything." He wets his shaving cream a bit and rinses his razor before he puts them down and starts to unbutton his crumpled shirt. "Abbott talked a bit about Lena and his new job in D.C., he'll move in three days and you know… he asked why you didn't come with us tonight."

"You know I couldn't. What'd you tell him?" Lisbon asks as she turns the shower head on again to wash out the shampoo.

Jane strips his pants down while he answers, "I said you wanted us to have a 'male night'."

"Seriously?" Sighing she watches him as he starts to shave his stubble. Her regard drops further down after a while and she kind of amused adores the way his muscles tighten and relax whenever he shaves and pauses. Such a _handsome_ man. "So you rather want to spend the rest of the evening with your tired wife?"

"Pregnant wife." Jane grins at her and her cheeks blush which he finds adorable. Then he cleans his face and put some aftershave on his jaw. He searches her eyes and for a moment they held it.

"Wanna join me?" Lisbon asks softly. She has seen the silent question in his eyes and well, who is she to deny him.

Jane doesn't let her ask her question twice. He opens his belt and zipper and steps out of his pants then he enters the shower. Immediately his hands are reaching for her face and he holds it in place while giving her a hungry kiss. When she moans he pulls her wet and soapy body closer and slides his tongue into her mouth. Teresa kisses him back, making him wet and hot under the spray.

The hot liquid soaks Jane's hair and the water begins to cascade down his body. They change position and Lisbon runs her hand over his fresh shaved smooth skin. "Why'd you shave at all now?" She asks coyly. He knows.

"You know why." But Lisbon just grins and shakes her head.

"Why?" Jane's hands are now circling her sides and he moves a few steamy and curly strands of hair away. Lowering his head he whispers into her ear, "Because Mrs. Jane likes my fresh shaved skin at night, doesn't she?" He chuckles, "And she loves my stubble in the morning. I just aim to please."

He feels her shiver next to him even through the water is really warm. "No funny business Jane."

"Patrick; Teresa." She awkwardly moves around and he grabs her at her shoulders. The freckles there are his newest addiction and so he feds her with open mouth kisses. Immediately Jane feels how tense she is. Without a word he tenderly begins to massage her skin. He presses his thumb into the spot where she hurts the most and Teresa hums in contentment.

"Mh hmm yeah, that's good stuff. Patrick." They're both amused now. His chest hair tickles her backside when he reaches for the bottle with the shower gel. He creams the gel which smells like cinnamon on her tense shoulders. He kneads her knots until they are gone and Lisbon doesn't feel any more tightness in her shoulders. Afterwards he begins to cream the lotion on every other part of her body too.

Jane takes extra good care of her slightly fuller but tenderer breasts. A gasp fills the air as his hands squeeze them. He gently strokes over her nipples a few more times before he cups them in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, just weighing your breasts." He almost can see her rolling her eyes. "You've gained weight darling."

"I have not."

"Oh and you're definitively starting to show." His soapy hands glide further down and rub affectionately over her belly.

"I do not," Teresa protests.

"Yes you do."

Her face is rosy as she turns around and some water drops are entangled into her eyelashes. She is stunning beautiful. Patrick can see through the grumpiness about her having gained weight the love which is written all over her face. She seems like she wants to say something but then she mutters something like "jackass, I have not" and leans onto his front and gives him a short peck.

Even though she's good at hiding, he notices the tiredness between her eyes. Probably her first pregnancy symptoms he guesses, after all it really isn't that late. Abbott, Wylie, Cho and him have went out directly after work while she has probably eaten unhealthy stuff (he had to ask her later) on the couch. Her eyelashes are only half open as she lays her head on his chest.

"Okay, come on, I'll tuck you in." Jane switches off the hot spray. He's just debating whether he should try to hook her up and carry her to their bed or if she would murder him if he would do that as she steps out of the shower by herself.

"It's fine." Teresa reaches for her towel and searches one for Patrick too; just like always she puts herself together until they fall into bed.

Her hair is still a little damp and very curly as he head sinks onto one cushion. A few moments later Jane follows her example.

"Thank you," she tells him softly. "Are you going to work on the cabin tomorrow or are you going to go to work with me?"

Currently he was doing both. One day he was at the FBI headquarters and the other day he was working on their little cabin.

"Cabin, but I'll visit you around lunchtime. Have to make sure you're eating." He grins contently.

"Fine," She yawns.

"Come here Mrs. Jane where you belong." He pulls her onto his chest and closes his eyes. "Get some rest, I love you." He can't help but add, "You both."

"We love you too… most of the time." She feels warm and relaxed as she falls asleep in his arms. He's right, that's where she belongs. Whom she belongs.

* * *

A/N: Ah yep, the things about her already showing (it's different from human to human) &amp; Abbott still being there (well, I just made it up, if I remember correct no one said when exactly he would leave.) Just details. Enjoyed, read? Then review!

-A x


End file.
